


I saw it in his eyes

by jasthelion



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasthelion/pseuds/jasthelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dongwoo’s looking at him differently today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I saw it in his eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gyuwoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyuwoo/gifts).



> to my dearest hamdi for bearing with my sudden distress over rihanna's te amo

dongwoo’s looking at him differently today, sunggyu notices quick enough – he doesn’t let it get to his head. he doesn’t think of how close dongwoo tends to get, the hand that lingers longer on his back. he tries to not think of it.

hours later.

hours later, sunggyu sees him again. there’s so many people there but dongwoo’s eyes is what he meets. sunggyu looks away. he thinks to himself: _not today_

minutes later.

minutes later dongwoo asks if he wants to dance. he knows the routine, dongwoo knows it better than him. sunggyu knows that much. he agrees, on one condition. _don’t hold onto me tightly._ dongwoo gives him a look he doesn’t understand. he thinks he will never understand dongwoo.

sunggyu realises how warm the colors around them are, even when it’s dark outside, even when it’s dull light inside, dongwoo looks warm. like he is fire itself. the hand on his waist is also warm.

the music is fast, the voice the opposite. he doesn’t know how dongwoo manages to follow with the routine when he is himself confused. at one particular part, dongwoo’s hold is strong: both his hands are on his waist, pulling him along with the motions he’s supposed to follow, motions and steps he knows but can’t seem to get the hang of.

there’s a pause in the music. there’s a pause in the dance. dongwoo’s body’s close against his. sunggyu stills. he doesn’t dare to look at dongwoo, he knows what could happen. he doesn’t want to give the opportunity to dongwoo.

with dongwoo this close, it’s like he can feel a warmth from his body. their chests close together. sunggyu’s gaze is down, he doesn’t dare to look.

that’s when dongwoo whispers.

that’s when dongwoo whispers into his ear, three words he knows so familiarly yet he can’t grasp.

_i love you._

sunggyu grabs a hold of dongwoo’s expensive material of his jacket, his grip strong and he inevitably pulls him closer. he doesn’t want to. he knows what dongwoo means, yet he doesn’t. it’s been seconds, the pause shouldn’t be this long in the dance. dongwoo’s expecting an answer.

sunggyu doesn’t give an answer.

sunggyu doesn’t give an answer, instead he utters a _no, i can’t_ before he pushes dongwoo away. but it wasn’t as easy as that.

dongwoo grabs his hand, pulls him back and sunggyu hates it. that dongwoo can look at him like he means the world to him. he doesn’t, he never has. this is why he hates dongwoo. dongwoo with his emotions oozing out from the sleeve of his jacket. sunggyu can’t take it. it confuses him.

he grits his teeth for a brief moment before he yanks his hand out of dongwoo’s and escapes. he crosses the dance floor just as the dance starts again, the routine. he manages to escape before he bumps into someone and he leaves dongwoo behind.

he leaves dongwoo in the sea, alone with his feelings. he ignores the fact that he blurred the lines in their friendship, ignores the fact that he invited dongwoo into something he couldn’t fulfil, he ignores the fact that dongwoo is too kind to get angry at him. he ignores this as he runs outside to get air.


End file.
